Sorry's Not Good Enough
by breaking forever
Summary: Embry assumed that his life with the girl he imprinted on was going to be a "happily ever after" story, but that quickly changes when he finds out she's pregnant. The problem? It's not his baby. Post-Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for Amy and her father. This story takes place after the final of the Twilight Series, Breaking Dawn. _

**Chapter 1**

[Amy]

"Shit."

I frantically looked around my room, trying to locate my blue IPod nano which I swore had just been on my desk. I immediately dropped to the ground, searching under my twin bed, and then looked under my mahogany desk. _Great, my flight is leaving in a little bit over an hour and I've lost my damn IPod…_

"Looking for this?"

I immediately jumped up and turned to see my mom in my doorway holding the IPod in her right hand, grinning. She laughed a little and threw it at me.

"Mom! Didn't I tell you to stop taking my stuff without asking first!" I whined, catching it perfectly and throwing it in my purse. "I would have DIED on the flight without it!"

My mom rolled her eyes. "You've always been such a drama queen Amy. And anyways, I needed it for my jog!" She exclaimed, smiling proudly at herself.

I mimicked her rolling eyes. My mom had just gone into a health craze and was now going jogging every day in her tight baby pink tracksuit. More than helping her exercise, it was helping other men become excited.

I zipped up my suitcase, finally getting everything on my checklist into the suitcase. Smiling, I looked over the list one last time, making sure everything was checked off.

"You've also always been so organized, honey. I'm glad, though, helps ease my nerves about this trip with your father…" My mom said frowning and flopping down my green bed covers.

I smiled and sat down next to my mom, leaning my head on her shoulder. "You know I'll miss you, but I need to spend some time with Dad. He's finally doing one of his researching adventures in the country!"

My dad was a marine biologist. He was hardly ever in the states for more than a few weeks, and would trot off to various countries to observe the underwater community. He had a sense for adventure, and I loved it, but I hated never being able to see him. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but a girl needs her dad too…

But finally, he was doing a project in Washington, which was only four hours away from my mom's home in California. When he invited me aboard, to spend a few weeks with him on an Indian reservation to study whales, I immediately accepted. Hell, we could be studying molerats and I still would have gone just to spend time with him. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about school because I was homeschooled and had already finished up my first semester over the summer just so my November could be totally freed up for my dad.

"Okay, come on honey, you're going to be late," My mom said getting up and grabbing my suitcase.

I smiled and grabbed my purse.

Washington, here I come.

* * *

_[Embry]_

I stared in disgust at Jared and fiancé Kim stare at each other, drowning in romance. It made me sick. Jared had just proposed to her a week ago, in the midst of all these excitement in La Push/Washington, and since they've been even more inseparable than before. I mean all these kissy faces, and pet names, and whatnot, didn't they know it was embarrassing!

I heard a slight chuckle behind me, and turned around to see Sam grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from my spot across the bonfire.

"You need to quit being so bitter, your time will come," Sam said, patting me on the back. I ignored him and continued to walk towards the cooler to grab a can of soda. "Come on Embry, when it happens, and it will, nothing else will matter in the world. You'll feel silly you were even acting like this!"

"Says you! You already have Emily. Jared has Kim, Quil has Claire, Jacob as Renesmee and Paul has Eve. When is it my turn!" I said grabbing the soda hastily, accidentally crushing it in the process. I growled and grabbed another one.

Sam shook his head. "Come on Embry, not like Jacob and Quil are even romantically involved, they still have to wait for a long time."

"With my luck, Claire and Renesmee will be old enough before I even imprint!" I scowled.

With that, I rapidly stalked away from Sam, and to the other side of the beach. When I was in reasonable distance from the bonfire and the rest of the back and their girls, I cracked open my soda can and stared up at the full moon.

When is it my turn?

_[Amy]_

I don't think I've ever experienced a greater rush of excitement than I did when I saw my dad. He was waiting in the "Arrivals" section of the airport in dark khaki shorts and a green polo. I smiled, I wasn't sure if he did it purposely, but he was wearing my favorite color. I immediately grabbed my bags and ran towards him. When I was a few feet away from him, and he had noticed me, I dropped my bags and ran into his arms, grinning widely. I had missed him way too much.

"Amy! I can't tell you how excited I am to see you right now," He said smiling, as we broke our hug.

I smiled. "Likewise!"

"Here, let me grab your bags, there's a cab waiting outside." He said, running over to pick up my suitcase.

I grabbed my purse and followed him outside where a bright yellow cab was waiting for us. "Are we staying at a hotel?" I asked, climbing into the backseat. My dad closed the door after me, and got into the front seat next to the driver.

"Nope," He said handing the driver an address. "We're staying with an old friend of mine," He said smiling. "I hope you don't mind, she has a son around your age."

I shook my head. "Nope, should be fun…"

I stared out the window as we pulled away from the airport and onto the road. It had started to drizzle slightly, and the skies were gloomy in the moonlight, but I couldn't be happier. I got to see my dad, I'm going to spend four weeks with him, we're not going to stay in some crappy hotel, and I already have a (I hope…) guaranteed friend in the son. This was going to be a great four weeks…

* * *

_[Embry]_

I returned home after chugging the soda can, I didn't feel like staying out late with the pack, especially of most of their girlfriends would be there. I ran inside the house, just as soon as it had started to drizzle a little bit, and dried off my naked torso with a towel that was hanging on the coat rack as soon as I walked in.

"Em?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen as I threw the towel back on the coat rack.

"Yeah, mom?" I walked into the kitchen, and saw that she was taking out leftovers from the kitchen and had set the table for four.

"What's this… oh! They're coming today?" I groaned, not in the mood to meet my mom's 'old friend' and his Californian probably-bimbo daughter.

"Em, stop. Nigel is a great guy and we're going to be nice to him and his daughter. Her name is Amy by the way, and I fully expect you to keep her company and take her to hang out with your friends when her dad is researching on the ocean. Is that clear?" I hung my head and nodded. No point in arguing with my mom when she used the "authoritative mom voice". "Now go and get ready, they'll be here any second!"

I sighed, and walked out of the kitchen into the bathroom. I turned on the tap and rinsed my face and hair with the ice cold water. I heard a knock on the door and rolled my eyes, knowing that the guests had arrived. I grabbed the towel and scrubbed my face dry as I heard my mom exclaim in excitement as she greeted Nigel. I put the towel back on the hanger and opened the door to see my mom hugging the man. He was tall, well built, with a dark tan and scruffy blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He smiled at me and extended out his hand.

"You must be Embry! I'm Nigel," He said.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir," I said putting on my most polite voice.

He skeptically eyed my clothing, or lack of. "Seems a bit odd to be going around shirtless in this weather," He said winking at me. "Unless if your girlfriend happens to be around."

"Nope, no girl," I said bitterly, but still smiling.

"Oh well, a girl is about to walk in. But don't you get any ideas!" He said in a joking tone. "Ames, where are you? Come in and meet Maya and her son Embry!" Nigel yelled out the open door.

I turned around for a second to fix my hair in the mirror inside the wide open bathroom. Within a few seconds, I heard gasping at the door and then a subtle "Holy shit."

I turned around. _Holy shit indeed….  
_

_

* * *

_

_[Amy]_

So not even two seconds inside the house that I will be living in for the next four weeks, and I am already face to face with an insanely hot shirtless dude. I quickly drop my bags, and accidentally let out a curse, which my dad proceeded to scold me for. But I ignored him as I stared at the gorgeous boy in front of me. He was tall, very muscular, tan, with beautiful big brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing nothing but dark brown shorts, but hey, I couldn't complain.

It took me a second to finally notice that he was staring at me with wide eyes, not moving at all. I immediately became self conscious, and started to look at anything but his shirtless self, but I failed miserably. My eyes kept darting back to his shirtless torso, or dark chocolate eyes.

"Amy, where are your manners? Introduce yourself!" My dad scolded, shaking me a big. I suddenly snapped out the haze.

"Oh, sorry…" I mumbled, shaking my head. I looked over my dad's friend. She was a middle aged women, with equally tan skin and very curly brunette hair. She smiled at me widely. "Nice to meet you Ms. Call," I said extending out a hand, but instead she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Don't be shy, my dear, we're going to be practically family for the next month!" She exclaimed laughing. When she let go, she looked over at the shirtless boy and snapped her fingers in his face, finally snapping him out of his trans. "Embry, what has gotten into you? Stop staring off into the distance!" His mom scolded.

I smiled a little bit, I knew he was staring at me and not something else. Why? That I did not know.

"This is my son Embry, she said smiling and pushing him forward. He just gulped and nodded at me. He turned back to his mom. "Embry, are you okay?"

"Um yeah… I just forgot something at the beach, I'll be right back!" He exclaimed jumping up and running out the front door.

I looked back at Ms. Call and my dad, confused. "Strange boy, he is," My dad said laughing. "Just ran straight into the rain with no shirt!"

"He's like superman, always treads around with no shirt but never gets sick!" Maya replied shaking her head. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with this boy…" She trailed off walking into the kitchen, my dad following her.

I smiled at the wide open door.

"Honey, if you're not hungry, you're more than welcome to go to the beach also. You saw the bonfire on our way here, right?" My dad said, poking his head out the door. He winked at me.

"I love you dad," I said smiling and grabbing my coat from the floor. I put it on over my white v-neck t-shirt and walked out the door, after Embry.

I didn't know why he was staring at me just a few seconds ago, but I was determined to find out.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to the next few. My posting schedule will be: A new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday. Most chapters will be the length of this one.**

**Please leave reviews with comments, suggestions, and questions :) This is my first fanfiction so I would love some advice!**

**Thank you, and come back on Saturday for a new chapter!**

**xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_[Embry]_

As soon as I ran onto the beach, I grabbed Sam and pulled him to a corner.

"Embry, what are you doing?" He scowled, pushing my hands off of his shoulders. "Why did you just jump in the middle of my conversation with Emily and pull me here!" He demanded.

"Sam… it's happened!" I exclaimed, grinning widely.

"What are you…. Oh god," He said taking a step back. "What? Right now? Are you sure?" He asked. I eagerly nodded my head back. "How?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well she walked in to my house and immediately I felt it and I knew it. I knew that she was the one, and that I had to be with her. Sam, she's so beautiful!" I exclaimed. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "She has sun kissed skin, the real Californian stuff, and wavy brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She's so perfect, she's so gorgeous, I was about to die!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

Slowly, the rest of the boys had gathered around Sam and I. "What happened?" Jacob inquired. "Why do you look so happy?" Jacob continued, looking strangely at me.

I smiled proudly. "Boys, I just imprinted!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

All of them looked at me stunned. "What the hell, who?" Paul immediately interrogated.

I smiled. Before I could answer, I heard footsteps in the distance and like a dream, Amy walked out onto the beach, holding herself in the cold breeze. She looked around, stunned at the beauty of the beach in the moonlight and then immediately saw our bonfire. I smiled as she walked towards it.

"Her."

* * *

_[Amy]_

Holy crap, why were a bunch of freakishly large men that all looked like they could be Embry's brother staring at me? Well at least on the plus side, they were all shirtless too! I smiled to myself about the little joke, but then realized how stupid I must've looked since all of the guys were staring at me. I continued to just stand there awkwardly until finally Embry smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey, sorry about just running out earlier…" He said grinning widely at me. "But let me formally introduce myself, I'm Embry, your roommate for the next four weeks," He continued extending out his hand.

I smiled and put my hand in his, shaking it. "I'm Amy, and I'm sure it will be a pleasure to be your roommate… especially if you're always shirtless…" He looked at me with a shocked look. I laughed. "Dude it's a joke, calm down," I said shaking my head.

"Oh, okay. But just so you know, I am shirtless 99% of the time," He said winking me. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the rest of his group. "Here, let me introduce you to my boys." I hardly heard those words because of how shocked I was about how oven-hot Embry's hand was, even during this cold weather where he was wearing no shirt. "Guys, this is Amy, she's the girl I told you about from California who's staying at my house with her dad, remember?"

All of the boys were grinning at me and nodding. "Nice to meet you Amy," One finally said stepping forward. "My name is Sam." He looked like the oldest of the group, and had a very sincere smile on his face. The rest of the boys were scaring me because they all looked like they were examining me. Sam noticed my fright and turned around. "Boys, introduce yourselves!" Sam demanded.

The rest of the guys quickly shook my hand and told me their name. "Embry's quite lucky to have such a pretty girl staying at his house," One of them, Paul, said grinning at Embry. I noticed that Embry just rolled his eyes.

"Well if you will excuse us," Embry finally said grabbing my hand again. "I'm going to show Amy around," He growled. The rest of the guys laughed and backed off.

"Have fun, but not too much," Jared said winking at us. All of them walked back to the bonfire together laughing.

"Sorry, they're a bunch of dogs…" Embry said shaking his head.

I smiled and just nodded. Honestly, I didn't care. They were acting like dogs for a reason, and I was hoping it was because Embry already started to like me. After all, he was still holding my hand as he led me down the opposite direction on the beach. Oh, this was going to be a fun summer…

* * *

_[Embry]_

Her hand felt small and cold encased in my palm, and I knew she probably felt weird about me already holding her hand, but I couldn't help it. She was here for four weeks, and then I'd probably have to wait a month to see her again, so I was going to make the most of it. I mean, I already knew I was meant to be with her for the rest of my life, but now I'm going to let her realize that she feels the same away about me.

"So your from California?" She nodded. "Well I'm guessing this beach is no wonder to you, probably go to one everyday," I said smiling and staring at her adorable face.

She laughed. "Well not really, most people in California don't live on the beach, I'm just lucky to be in a town which has a beach. I'm from a small town though, so I don't think I'm going to fit your California girl stereotype."

"Eh, just because it's a small town doesn't mean anything," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well what about you? You live on a reservation, that must be interesting…"

I laughed. "Maybe to other people but to me it gets quite boring. I have to hang out with those boys all the time and everything is not fun and games with them…"

"How so?" She inquired looking up at me with her big eyes.

I shrugged. "You'll realize it sooner or later…" I trailed off. We were reaching the end of the beach, and it had stopped raining. The sand under our feet was moist from the mix of the rain and the water from the beach, so that threw off my plan of sitting in the sand with her staring at the moon.

"Maybe we should get back… our parents might be worried about us…" She said looking back at the way we came from.

I smiled. "Eh, my mom won't be too worried, I'm notorious for returning home late and sneaking out at night."

"Ooh, a bad boy," She jokingly teased.

"Well, I do what I can," I said mysteriously. We both bursted out laughing and my failed attempt to act bad boy-ish. "But sure, you're probably hungry, so let's make our way back."

We reached the house within ten minutes, making small talk and informing each other of our lives. She told me about how she was home schooled because before when her parents were still together, they would move around a lot. Amy also told me about how she likes to play the guitar, and loves to play football even though she's usually rejected since she's a girl. The whole time I just listened, fascinated by all these things about the girl I imprinted on. I had only met her two hours ago and already, I like her so much.

When we got inside the house, we found both of our parents sitting on the kitchen dining table and talking to each other over a cup of coffee. Sadly, she pulled her hand out of mine as we entered the door.

"Oh there you two are! I was wondering when you'd return, since Embry always like to stay out so late," My mom said eyeing me. I just smiled. "Are you hungry darling?"

Amy shook her head. "No thank you, I actually had food at the airport before I left and I'm very full right now. I think I'm just going to unpack."

"Okay then, but if you do get hungry, don't hesitate to ask," My mom continued. "Embry, show her your room," She said.

I nodded, "Okay." I grabbed her suitcase from down the hall and started to make my way towards my room.

She ran up behind me. "Wait, we're sharing a room?" She asked looking surprised, but not necessarily disappointed. That made me smile.

I smiled and nodded my head. "I told you we were going to be roommates at the beach! I hope you don't mind, I'm going to sleep on the floor and you'll have the bed. You can kick me out whenever you want to, honestly," I said shrugging.

She smiled. "I think it will be fine…"

I kicked open the door of my small room and we both walked in. I sighed looking at my room. I had forgotten that Amy and her father were coming, so my room was a mess. It was a small room, with a twin bed, which was made by my mom earlier, and she had also put a sleeping bag on the ground next to it. There was a small desk next to the bed with a small lamp on it, which was turned off. Most of the room was empty, excepted for two posters of cars on the wall, the bed, the desk, and a 3-drawer dresser.

"Sorry, it's not much," I mutter placing her suitcase next to the door.

I looked over at her and she was smiling. "It's very home-y," She said walking over and flopping down on the bed. She looked out of the window and stared at the moonlight.

It was a bit creepy, since she wasn't saying a word, but I just smiled. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. Giving her time, I walked over to my dresser to get a pair of basketball shorts to change into. I threw off my brown cargo shorts and pulled on my basketball shorts.

"You know, you could warn me when you're taking off your pants," Amy sighed, getting up and pulling her suitcase up on the bed. She pulled a pair of keys out of her bag and unlocked the suitcase. Opening it, I quickly noticed that she was a very organized person. Everything was carefully folded and packed away. Usually my suitcases just contained shirts and bottles thrown in at last minute.

"Sorry, we are sharing a room after all. No secrets," I replied winking at her. I grabbed my cargo shorts off the floor and threw them into my messy dresser. I could see her cringe at my un-organization. "What? You don't like my system?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It seems to be working for you," She said grabbing out a green tang-top and green running shorts. She looked back at me. "Turn around," She said motioning her hands.

"What happened to no secrets?" I asked smiling and turning around. I could hear her shuffling around as she changed her clothes, and it took everything I had not to turn around.

"That rule can apply only to you," She said. "You can turn around now." I turned around and saw her folding away her clothes into the suitcase. She opened up a pocket in the case and grabbed out a green toothbrush.

"Wild guess, but is green your favorite color?" I asked noticing green was the dominant color in her suitcase.

She smiled and nodded. "Where's your bathroom?" Amy asked holding up the toothbrush.

"It's the door across the front door. It might take a little while for the hot water by the way, so I would say just to make way with the cold water."

"Alright-y, thanks," She said walking out the door.

I smiled to myself and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

_[Amy]_

When I returned from the bathroom, I found Embry lying on the bed sleeping. I smiled at how peaceful he looked, and how his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. I put my toothbrush away in my suitcase and closed it, accidentally making a loud noise, which made Embry wake up.

"Oops, sorry!" I quickly apologized, scooting my suitcase and purse over to the corner of the room. "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

He smiled warmly and got up, rubbing his eyes. "It's okay, I was only out for like a minute. And anyways, you'd have to wake me up sooner or later so the bed would be free."

I shrugged. "You know I can sleep on the ground right? I don't mind sleeping bags, they're quite comfy actually."

Embry rolled his eyes, immediately knowing that I was lying about the last part. "Don't worry, you're the guest. And we should probably go to sleep now, I'll take you out tomorrow for the whole day. You'll need the energy, he said flopping down onto the sleeping bag.

I nodded. "Okay, sounds like fun!" I gleamed, getting in the bed and pulling the covers over me. "Good night Embry."

"Sweet dreams Ames," He replied sleepily.

I smiled. _Ames._ That's cute.

* * *

_[Embry__]_

The next day flew by in what seemed like seconds. I took her into the forest, showing her my favorite clearing where I liked to go and spend some time alone. I showed her where Jacob, Quil and I had created a small fortress out of branches when we were five. The weather would always break it down, but like tradition we'd always get together and fix it even though we didn't play inside it anymore. I showed her the river, which led into the ocean, where we saw many different types of creatures which excited Amy. I took her to my favorite diner right outside of Forks, where we had lunch.

Now we were outside my house, laying on a blanket in the grass and staring up at the stars. Amy told me how she loved to stargaze back home, but here she could see so many more stars. While she was gazing at the stars, she didn't notice that I was gazing at her. I smiled as she told me about how for her fifth birthday, right before her mom and dad split up, her dad took her up on a hill with a telescope. That is where her interest in stars started.

"It was so perfect…." She trailed off. "But then a few days later, my dad had to leave to Chile with a research group. At first, he was only supposed to be gone for a month, but then new jobs kept coming in and my dad kept going to new places. I knew that him and my mom had tried really hard to make it work out for me, but my dad loved his job, and that love was taking the place of the love he had for my mom. I couldn't hate it for him though, I saw the way he acted towards nature, I knew how passionate he was. I wouldn't see him much, but whenever I did, he would make up for all the time he was gone. Just seeing him yesterday made up for the last year I spent without him." She lifted up her upper body and looked at me. "He's wonderful, or at least I think so. But sometimes I would wish that he would retire from this and return home with me… even though that would never happen," She shrugged, trying to shake off the emotions. But she was like an open book.

I got up slowly too and scooted next to her, placing my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we both sat there for a few minutes, saying nothing, just holding each other. It was the highlight of my day; because that was the closest I had felt with her yet.

"Kids, dinner!" My mom shouted from inside the house, breaking us apart.

"Coming!" I yelled back, sad at how our moment had ended. We both slowly got up, and she folded the blanket without saying a word. I followed her into the house, silently.

* * *

_[Amy]_

After dinner, I had a few minutes to myself since Embry was helping his mom was the dishes and my dad was talking to one of his research partners on the phone. I walked back outside the house, and sat down on the steps of the porch, holding myself due to the chilly winds.

I reflected back on the moment Embry and I had earlier, where he was holding me and I was so close to crying. I don't think I've ever felt that close to someone who wasn't a relative. But it seemed crazy, Embry and I had known each other for just 24 hours, and already we were…

I stopped my thoughts there. I was notorious for falling too quickly into relationships and then getting hurt. To say my last one ended badly would be an understatement. But it seemed as if though Embry was different. The way he looked at me, the way he was so interested in my life and the way he wanted me to know about his. And he seemed so perfect, our personalities matched and every moment we spent together was great.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and then within a second, Embry was sitting behind me, encasing my body between his two muscular legs, and places his arms around me. "You look cold," He said softly, placing his head next to mine.

"Well not anymore… Do you know how warm you are?" I asked, feeling the sudden rush of heat come over my cold body.

Embry snickered. "Let's just say I'm the perfect cuddling buddy." I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke. "But what are you doing out here again? You're going to freeze, you know?" He asked pulling me closer to as usual naked torso.

"Just thinking…" I said shrugging. "Anyways if you can live shirtless, I'm sure I'll be fine," I replied smiling.

"Well we've already established the fact that I'm an oven. You, on the other hand, are more like a refrigerator," He said grinning.

"Touché."

I relaxed my body into his, and he moved his chin down to rest on my shoulder. A normal teenager would find this weird, since Embry and I weren't even dating, but here we were acting like a couple, but to me it felt like we were dating. Or at least that we should be…

"Embry," I said moving his hands. He looked at me confused as I shifted my body around so I was facing him. "I would like to ask you out on a date tomorrow night," I said, smiling. I wasn't too nervous because it was obvious he liked me, and I was one of those take-charge girl.

He obviously was caught off guard though as he left his mouth wide open and just stared at me. "You-You're asking me on a date? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just say yes."

He grinned and pulled my body in closer. "Of course the answer's yes," He said smiling. I knew he was going to attempt to kiss me so I immediately pushed away from him and got up, smiling. I walked inside, leaving him baffled on the porch.

I officially had the upper hand, and I intended to keep it.

* * *

**For some of you, this chapter may show as being posted on Sunday but since I am in the west coast of USA, it's still Wednesday for me so I still kept with my promise of the Wednesday & Saturday posting schedule =)**

Thank you jeublanc, Fire and Ice 22, and xoxxAshiexxox for reviewing and the many other people who added this to their alert list=) Also, thank you to xoxxAshiexxox for noting a mistake I made about Paul's imprint (I forgot he imprinted on Rachel!); it will be fixed in the rest of the chapters.

****

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to please review, I would really appreciate it!

And I decided for each upcoming chapter, I'd ask you a question and then include the most popular answer in the next chapter. So here's your question for Chapter 3: What is the most romantic movie you've seen?

Alrighty, thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter up on Wednesday =)

**xo. **


End file.
